Zonic the Zone Cop
Zonic is a Zone Cop, and Sonic the Hedgehog's counterpart from the No Zone, a place 90° from everywhere. His citizenship in a perpendicular Zone intersecting all parallel zones, consequentially causes him to typically appear sideways in any of the parallel Zones. His job as a Zone Cop requires him to monitor all realities maintaining balance in all zones, only allowing people to appear in other zones when they are needed. History Early Interactions Though not visible, he was responsible for numerous examples of crossovers. Examples include the Universalamander incident, a fewEvil Sonic battles, and the Giant Borg incident. Sonic never noticed Zonic's presence until an encounter with Sally Moon and Dr. Ivanna Robotina, during which, Zonic makes his presence known in order to speed up the returning of Robotina to the Luna Zone. Zonic explained that Sonic is called often because he is the Prime Zone's Sonic, and is destined to be the champion of all realities. Giant Borg Crisis He later recruited Sonic to the No Zone in order to track down numerous thefts of Giant Borg Parts committed by Evil Sonic, under the employ of Robo-Robotnik. Evil Sonic gave the pieces to the wrong Robotnik, leading to a battle with the ''Sonic Underground''version of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, where Sonic was aided by his counterpart in that Zone, while Zonic aided by that reality's version of Sonia the Hedgehog, and Manic the Hedgehog, captured Evil Sonic. Evil sonic was imprisoned in the No Zone where Zonic added insult to injury by revealing that the Anti-Freedom Fighters namedEvil St. John as their new leader. Interactions with Other Zones Zonic later stopped an assault from Sallactor (another version ofSally Acorn), just in time to recruit Sonic for a battle with giant monster versions of the Freedom Fighters. It's bad enough that Sonic had to fight giant monster versions of Sally, Knuckles the Echidna, Tails, Rotor, and Amy Rose, but Zonic apparently knew that Sonic had to fight and kill that zone's version of Sonic's father. Zonic chose then to finally reveal his face and identity. He later rescued Sonic from another Zone where Evil Sonic framed Sonic for the crime of "Extreme Emotional Anguish and Permanent Mental Scarring" (read as insulting someone) in Litigopolis. After looking at events of another zone a whole millennium into the future, Zonic was attacked by the escaping Evil Sonic. Wounded, he fled to the Prime Zone where he was found by Sonic, Antoine D'Coolette, and Antoine's father Armand D'Coolette. Sonic took Zonic to Dr. Quack for medical attention (the only time Zonic was seen not floating sideways outside the No Zone, possibly due to his injuries) Zonic recovered in time to warn Sonic about Evil Sonic, neither of them aware that Sonic was planning to disguise himself as a villain so that Antoine could take him down and impress his father. By the time Zonic and Sonic arrived, Antoine had already taken down Evil Sonic, unaware that Evil Sonic was for real. Zonic returned Evil Sonic to the No Zone. Aiding the Chosen One Much later, Mammoth Mogul attempted to destroy every Zone in existence. Knowing that Mogul only feared Tails, the chosen one, Zonic recruited all of the versions of Tails from all of the Zones (this time equipping them all, and Sonic, with special bracelets that would enable them to be positioned normally in the No Zone). Zonic explained how Mogul got his power, just as Mogul had finished destroying all other Zones, except the Prime Zone and the No Zone. Zonic's hunch about Tails was the right strategy as all of the Tails merged into Titan Tails to stop Mogul and restore all of the Zones. Zone LockdownEdit After Scourge the Hedgehog had broken loose from Sonic, Zespio and Zector, he tried to destroy the already ruined No Zone, but Zonic caught sight of him and ordered the Zone Cops to arrest him as Scourge was now their main target. Zonic then meets up with Sonic and the Zone Cops and they battle Scourge. During the battle, Zonic revealed that the Zone Cops had been fighting a villain called Dr. Nega who wrecked the No Zone. They quickly capture Scourge thanks to Sonic and Zonic's special control collar. Sonic then asked Zonic when he was taking away Eggman, but he revealed that Sonic-Prime has to fight a Robotnik to keep his zone stable. He then arrested Scourge and ordered his officers to take him home. Later, Zonic would bring a new batch of prisoners to the No Zone, including Fiona Fox and the Destructix, to ensure that the Warden, Zobotnik, was given fair warning about them and their previous connection to Scourge. Finding that zone to be a mess, Zonic returned to the prison days later when reinforcements were called in to help suppress a riot that resulted in Scourge's escape with the Destructix. Meeting with Warden Zobotnik again, Zonic pointed out that he did warn him, and when asked about pursuing Scourge, said it was impossible with their resources spread between the situations with Nega, the Prime Zone, and the prison itself. Zonic then went on to state they believed Scourge had somehow gone back to his homeworld, and the best they could do was just hope he stayed there. (SU: #28, #29, #32 Category:Characters